kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranbura Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Another Prodigy with No Thank You? |lastepisode = The Last Smile (Ex-Aid) No Continue 2016(Zi-O, flashback) |numberofepisodes = 10 (Ex-Aid) 1 (Zi-O) |cast = Dai Matsumoto }} is the monster born from data of the RPG video game, Taddle Quest. Next to Salty of Mighty Action X, Aranbura is noted to be of the lowest tier of the Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle. As recorded by CR, they shared the Low Tier with Revol, Motors, and Charlie. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Taddle Quest, the character of Aranbura was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Aranbura's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Five years after Zero Day, the Aranbura Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Rensuke Natori. His Bugster Union form taking control of the patient, he was quickly beaten by Brave Quest Gamer Level 1. Aranbura formed alongside several hooded monk Bugster Viruses (and several of Salty's cook Viruses), escaping as Genm intervenes. He later attacks Rensuke's financee, Asami Goda, to cause Rensuke stress, threatening her life to keep Ex-Aid from leveling up to Action Gamer Level 2. Brave, however, arrives and levels up, grabbing a sword summoned by the Game Area of his Taddle Quest Gashat and slashing Aranbura before he could act on his threat. He then fights the two Riders, using an assortment of magic spells such as binding vines and self-healing, but is eventually defeated. In an alternate timeline brought about by Another Ex-Aid, the Riders' powers ceased to exist shortly following the first demise of Aranbura, which was witnessed by the time traveling Geiz Myoukouin. Level 5 He reappears by infecting a new patient who happens to be dying due to having a cancer, separating without a Bugster Union and taking an upgraded Level 5 form. He fights Brave and Ex-Aid again, this time with a new stronger spell that lets him freeze his opponents, before Genm Zombie Gamer Level X arrives, fighting and forcing the Riders to cancel their transformations. He later challenges Brave again, fighting his Level 3 form before Snipe and Genm Zombie Gamer Level X join in, Ex-Aid eventually joining as Level XX. Aranbura and Genm escaped in the confusion of Level XX splitting Ex-Aid in two. He later tried attacking again, but Emu stopped him from getting to Hiiro; Aranbura was targeting the one doctor who could remove his host's inoperable cancer, but the doctor was too busy saving his patient to fight him. Ex-Aid and Aranbura's fight is interrupted by Genm, but Ex-Aid uses Level XX in full control to knock Genm away and defeat Aranbura with Mighty Double Critical Strike. The Bugster Horde Aranbura was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Aranbura is one of the component Bugsters whose debris is used by Parado to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle. Once the game commenced, Aranbura joined the fight leading his own pack of Bugster Viruses against Brave and the Ride-Players. Aranbura continued fighting Ride-Players, facing with Salty a group of six Players led by Tenma. The Bugsters nearly defeated them, but the Riders intervened, Aranbura facing Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. His spells had little effect against Snipe, and he was defeated by Bang Bang Critical Fire. Aranbura reappeared from another player's infection, but a tip led Ride-Player Nico and Snipe to him, and Nico defeated him, allowing her to claim the Gashatrophy of Taddle Quest. Gamedeus As one of the component Bugsters of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Aranbura's power was channeled by the last boss Gamedeus, allowing him to unleash a powerful ice attack upon his opponents in an example of Aranbura's Legendary Magic as performed during his battle against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer. Aranbura was channeled again, this time by Gamedeus Cronus as he performed the Fracture spell against Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Brave Legacy Gamer. Super Gamedeus Aranbura was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 2 - Monster= , a red staff with a ruby at the top. With this staff, Aranbura can use various magic abilities such as binding his victim with plants, attacking his opponents with electricity bolts, and healing himself. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 2 - Level 5= *'Height': 198.5 cm *'Weight': 103.6 kg Aranbura later returns as a Bugster, now stronger than before. In addition to his previous spells, the white hood on his head gives him an additional spell to freeze his opponents where they are (even in midair), as well as a "Fracture" spell he never got to use. Because of his upgrade, he manifests into his monster form immediately from Hiiro's patient Kazuki Shirakawa, who is dying from cancer. After his Level 5 physical body is destroyed by Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level XX R and L, Aranbura is imprisoned within the Gashacon Bugvisor by Kuroto Dan. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 13-14 - Level TBA= *'Height': 198.5 cm *'Weight': 103.6 kg Physically identical to Level 5, Aranbura returns as a likely again-strengthened though thus far unspecified level (potentially Level 10, like Salty from the same episode) as part of the initial release of Kamen Rider Chronicle. He fights various Ride-Players and Brave. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 25-26 }} }} Powers and Abilities *'Magic Attacks:' The villain of a fantasy RPG, Aranbura's abilities consist of various spells. *'Regeneration:' While Aranbura has yet to achieve his perfect state, he nevertheless can revive and manifest himself in a physical form as long as he gestates in a host first, a standard ability of all Bugsters. Arsenal *Aranbura Staff - magic-casting staff Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Aranbura Bugster is voiced by Dai Matsumoto (松本大 Matsumoto Dai). His suit actors are Shigeki Ito (episode 2), Danki Sakae (episode 13), Hajime Kanzaki (episodes 25 and 26), and Yasuaki Ishii (episode 44) Etymology is the old Katakana spelling of the 8th century Spanish palace |アルハンブラ|Aruhanbura|"The Red One"}}. Notes *The Aranbura Bugster being a dragon monster and fighting a knight-themed Rider, Kamen Rider Brave, is based on the classic knight-vs.-dragon rivalry in mainstream Western literatures. **It's worth noting that the villain of first Dragon Quest game who Aranbura Bugster may be based on was Dragonlord, who shared many similarities with the Disney villain Maleficent, including her ability to turn into a dragon. However, Aranbura Bugster has not displayed this ability himself. *Aranbura Bugster can uses various magic abilities from magical circles much like Kamen Rider Wizard. Also, both Aranbura Bugster and Kamen Rider Wizard have a dragon motif. *The "Fracture" spell he gained at Level 5 is an attack he's tried using three times, but it's become a running gag that he always fails because something interrupts him: the first time he was defeated by Ex-Aid Level XX, the second he was interrupted by Emu's arrival, and the third time he was defeated by Snipe Level 50. **It is finally used properly by Gamedeus while channeling his power, revealed to be a magic seal with a combined ice, fire, and lightning attack that crashes down on the opponent from above. Appearances **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 }} Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters